


Add More To The Chaotic Family

by Akina_Naragsak



Series: The Champion Known As Sato [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: All the champions know about Ash being a legendary magnet, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amourshipping - Freeform, Angst, Ash has Trust Issues with Adults, Ash has been a champion since he was 10, Aura - Freeform, Champions are both BAMF and Crack, Gen, He has actual work as the Orange League Champion, He's also the secondary champion of Kanto, Hurt/Comfort, Iris redemption, Kalos Gang Bonding, Kalos-chihou | Kalos Region (Pokemon), Mario Kart CHAMPIONships, No beta we die like ash’s self preservation, Partially chat fic, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Swearing, THROW 'EM IN THE RIVER, chatfic, friendship fluff all around
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27717848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akina_Naragsak/pseuds/Akina_Naragsak
Summary: They had finally stopped the Megalith. All is well when suddenly, Ash collapsed to the ground.After waking up, all the airports in Kalos are still shut down from the damage caused during the crisis. Ash spends more time with the people he had gotten to know in the Kalos region. He got to know them better, and in turn, they got to know the real him too. As well as older friends of the Kantonian trainer through chat.And were they surprised when they saw him bantering with Steven when he woke up? As well as the later casually mentioning the fact that Ash has been the youngest reigning Champion since he was 10? Yes!That aside, turns out the champions and elite 4 aren't as sane and normal as most expected... not when they have some of the weirdest arguments in their chats.Half text-fic, half normal fanfic. And while there is angst in this thing, there is also more crack as we go on, so look forward to that! And if you don't like swearing, I highly advise to leave now.
Relationships: Alan | Alain & Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, All The Regional Champions, Champions & Their Elite Fours, Champions & champions, Citron | Clemont & Eureka | Bonnie, Citron | Clemont & Eureka | Bonnie & Satoshi | Ash Ketchum & Serena, Satoshi | Ash Ketchum & Everyone, Satoshi | Ash Ketchum & Tsuwabuki Daigo | Steven Stone, Satoshi | Ash Ketchum & Wataru | Lance, Satoshi | Ash Ketchum & the other champions
Series: The Champion Known As Sato [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027366
Comments: 84
Kudos: 215





	1. It's Finally Over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so, welcome to this Part-Chat fic featuring Kalos bonding! And also the Champions being chaotic.
> 
> First off, don't just leave this if you see that it does not start with a chat, those are in the later part of this chapter. And this work blends normal stories and chatfics.
> 
> Second, this is my first fan fiction on AO3, I am still working on editing here. If you see any mistakes, please feel free to point it out so that I can fix it. If you have any tips for editing here either, it would be greatly appreciated if you share some with me.
> 
> Now, onto the chapter and I hope you enjoy!

(POV Third Person)

“Chespie you’re awake! YOU’RE AWAKE!” Alain watched Mairin hug Chespie with a fond smile. Her smile was finally back, the girl he cherished as his little sister was finally smiling again, he couldn’t thank Ash enough for helping him bring her smile back.

“Is this goodbye?” On the other side, Bonnie was holding Dedenne in her arms as she looked up to Squishy, who was with Z2 and surrounded by light, floating off the ground.

“I’m tired. I think I’d like to rest in the sun. I’m glad to have met you Bonnie, I’ll come visit every now and again if you don’t mind afterwards,”

“Oh squishy, I’m glad to have met you too. I love you squishy! I LOVE YOU! AND OF COURSE YOU’RE WELCOME ANYTIME SQUISHY!”

As Squishy and Z2 disappeared into the sky, Pikachu noticed Ash’s breathing was becoming more and more shallow.

While everyone else conversed and celebrated, Ash quietly spoke to Pikachu.

“Pikachu, everyone’s safe right?” The electric mouse nodded as he watched Greninja revert back to normal, but he felt Ash sway before,

“PIKAPI!” “GRE NINJA!” the exclamation of the two pokemon and the sound of a thud hitting the ground caught everyone’s attention.

Everyone froze at the sight of Ash laying unconscious on the ground.

“ASH!” Serena, Bonnie, Clemont, Alain, and pretty much majority of the people exclaimed in worry as they raced to the boy.

* * *

Metagross kept a carefully trained eye on it’s trainer, knowing full well that had it not been for him knowing not to crowd someone when they collapsed, and had he only been closer, that he would have run straight at Ash.

Instead of panicking and trying to wake him up, he ran to the chopper.

“Diantha! I have the first aid kit, here” Steven had to keep calm, not just for his sake, but he would probably talk to Pikachu and perhaps some of Ash’s new pokemon from this region. He’d have to be the one to calm Pikachu down while Ash was being examined in the hospital.

And besides, if anything majorly bad happened to Ash’s health, he, Cynthia, and Lance still had their plans to fight Arceus.

As he handed the first aid kit over to the female champion, who then passed it to Olympia, he watched Pikachu. Pikachu probably felt something, he wasn’t sure, but the mouse pokemon turned to him and gave him a quick nod turning his head slightly to Ash before back to him.

Steven mouthed ‘Talk later?’ to the mouse, who nodded in response before focusing his full attention on his trainer and best friend.

“Hey Steve,” Steven turned to look at Diantha, who had patted his shoulder to get his attention. The second-youngest reigning champion at the moment, stood there slightly awkward. It was a weird mixture of surprise and worry for Diantha at the moment that Steven felt. It was not exactly normal for them to call each other by nicknames, or for Diantha to act like this when there were non-champions around.

“Something wrong Diantha?”

“Well, yes and no. Uh, but I need to confirm this one thing with you.” The woman straightened her posture more, looking more determined.

“That is?”

“Ash is Satoshi, isn’t he?” Ah, so she realised. Thank goodness it wasn’t something worrying.

He chuckled, “Yup. Ash is one of Sato’s other nicknames, but it is his official foreign name too. How’d you know?”

“I had my suspicions the second time I met him in person again. Olympia had predicted something major would happen here and that Ash and his friends would be involved. We all know how much Sato tends to get into trouble with this kind of stuff. And when I thought about that, my mind drifted to the fact that Ash always had Pikachu with him. After all, not many strong trainers out there have a Pikachu as their main partner. Most would just evolve them into a Raichu…” Diantha trailed as she watched the Olympia’s pokemon levitate Ash into the first chopper.

_Hasn’t Satoshi already suffered enough since he was 10?_ Steven remarked bitterly in his mind as he thought about Ash’s condition and watched. It was already bad that he always got sick every month because of supressing _that_ due to his trauma of using it, and then these kinds of situations get thrown at him.

“Diantha you should go with them.”

“Wha—Steven are you sure? I mean, Satoshi’s basically your little brother—”

“Diantha, I know you’re worried about him too. Don’t worry, we’ll meet up later. I need to go check on his pokemon, Pikachu especially, first. And I’ll try asking them what happened.”

She weighed her options for a brief moment before nodding.

“Alright. Thanks Steven. Um… one last thing, should we tell them?”

Steven sighed before replying “Not yet. We’ll message them at the hospital so we don’t go all hypothetical. I know all too well _some_ people are going to assume the worst and think Sato died and didn’t come back to life this time or something of the sort.”

Diantha nodded one last time before she ran to the chopper which flew off as soon as she closed the door behind her.

The remaining trainers there settled on who would go on the 2nd chopper now and those who would leave to search the area and go back later. They decided to let Korrina, Clemont, Serena, Bonnie, Mairin, Alain, and Steven take the first trip back to Lumiose City while the rest will head back later.

Just as they were about to take off, Steven called Malva’s attention.

“Malva, if you see anything that could suggest Lysandre’s alive, please tell me and Diantha immediately,” the pinkette raised an eyebrow at Steven’s request.

“I would do that anyway. He’s not getting away for this. I have to ask though, why does it seem personal to you?”

“Because it somewhat is; if he does turn out to be alive, I’ll probably be battling against Arceus with the others,” he muttered the last bit angrily, though Malva still managed to hear it. She blinked to make sure she wasn’t imagining it, because as far as she knew, Steven was a very sane, calm, and collected champion. When it did not involve rocks and stones anyway.

She wasn’t imagining it. “Alright. I’ll tell you and Diantha first if I find anything,”

Steven’s mood noticeably got slightly brighter as he nodded “Thanks Malva,” before disappearing into the chopper.

After they took off, it was relatively quiet with some idle conversations here and there. When they got to a stable altitude, Pikachu went over to Steven while the Kalosians were distracted.

“ **Hi Steven!** ” The yellow mouse waved a paw to the champion. Greninja watched in silent bafflement as Steven crouched down slightly to scratch Pikachu.

“Long time no see Pikachu, how’ve you and the others been?”

“ **They were doing fine last time Sato and I called the ranch.** ”

“That’s good to hear. So, how’s the whole ‘getting you back to 100% of your strength’ thing going?”

“ **Ah… 60%??** ”

“ **Darn it.** ”

“ **Metagross why are you the one who’s mad about this?** ” Pikachu deadpanned at Metagross.

“ **You know why Pikachu, you know why.** ”

“ **Unfortunately. At least you weren’t the one attacked and lost most of your power by that attack to the point you lost to a fresh from the lab starter pokemon.** ”

“ **What the fuck is going on,** ” Greninja was thoroughly confused.

“A **ha ha ha… Sorry Greninja. Anyhow, this is Metagross, Steven’s partner and also one of the few sane Champion Pokemon,** ”

“ **I would disagree with you, but…** ” As he trailed off the Kalosians decided to get Steven to join their conversation.

“Hey, Champion Steven, where did you find your Megastone and Keystone?” Bonnie asked.

“Ah! Well, you see there’s this place…” Steven went on to retell the story of how he came across a Metagrossite and Keystone during one of his cave explorations in the Kalos region during a visit.

* * *

“Oh, it looks like we’re here already,” Steven turned his attention to the window showing the main city of Lumiose, damage and destruction fully in view now that the vines retracted. It was honestly out of pure luck the hospitals managed to get away with minimum exterior damages and little to no interior damage.

“Miss Diantha, how’s the situation with Ash?” Bonnie asked the Kalos Champion as she helped the younger girl get off the helicopter.

“I don’t know yet. The doctors are still examining him.”

She glanced briefly to the Hoenn Champion before returning to the teens and child and guided them through the halls.

When they settled, Alain was having a long-due talk with professor Sycamore over in a corner and the others were chatting about something, the two champions settled themselves in a secluded bench.

“So, how’s Sato’s condition really?”

Diantha sighed before speaking. “It’s pretty much the same as I told the others but… Steve, the doctors said there were signs of _major physical stress_ and _torture_ on Sato. And cuff marks— I— I’m sorry.”

The older champion rubbed the younger’s back in circles.

“Dian, it’s not your fault. Don’t blame yourself for this. We all know Sato; he can take care of himself in these situations. And it’s not like we can always keep an eye on him.” 

“But I should have known. Sato mentioned he talked with Lysandre. I knew he was heading to Lumiose Tower. I _saw with my own eyes_ that giant water veil coming from Lumiose tower. I should have—” Diantha’s words died in her throat as Steven wrapped her in a hug.

“Dian we’ve all been there. I’m here and I can tell you, _none_ of us blame you. If anyone is to blame it would be Lysandre, not you. We’ve known Sato for nearly 4 years now, I know he doesn’t blame either. Just, let it all out Dian, it’s just us here.” The girl sobbed into the Hoennian’s shirt as he held her tighter.

The two stayed like that for a few more minutes before Diantha calmed herself down and wiped away her tears.

“Thanks Steve.”

“No problem. I’ll listen anytime. Haven’t I always told you that?” Diantha smiled softly.

“Indeed. Now come on, let’s see if the doctors are done with examining Sato. We all know his trust issues.”

“Ah, ain’t that the truth,”

The two made their way back to the waiting lounge where Ash’s friends were still waiting.

“Ah Diantha, there you are. I needed to talk to you about something.” Augustine Sycamore came over to the two.

“Ah sure thing Professor.” As expected from an esteemed actress, there was nothing to hint about what happened just a few minutes ago.

Over in a corner were Ash’s Kalosian Pokemon, Pikachu, and Alain’s pokemon. Steven decided it would be best to talk to them now, it could also take their mind of the current events if he brought up Ash’s other pokemon and teams. Definitely Pikachu at least, he should laugh as he tells the others about Charizard and the others.

_Come to think of it, do any of Ash’s current travel companions know Ash has a Charizard and Sceptile?_

“Hey guys, how’re you holding up?” Steven whispered to the pokemon.

Some were about to retort with bitterness at being asked, but were cut off by Pikachu replying.

“ **As decent as every other time the idiot gets himself in these situations.** ”

Steven chuckled slightly, it was no secret to the champions Pikachu is actually the worst swearer and sarcastic Pokemon he has alongside his Charizard; he understood the general gist of what Pikachu said even if he couldn’t understand the exact words.

“Ah, I have to ask though, what’s the rank of this?”

“ **Top 7.** ”

“That’s… what’s the others in top 7?”

“ **What—** ”

“ **Shamouti, The Tree, New Island, Samiya, Shaymin Reverse World, Eindoak.** ”

“Ah… that stuff. But New Island, is that the 1st, technically 2nd Legendary Pokemon incident?”

“ **I may not really remember it, but I know that idiot was technically murdered by 2 legendary pokemon there.** ”

“Ah… I think I have an idea which of his rants were about that.”

“Excuse me, I’m finished with Ash Ketchum’s examination, may I speak to—”

“Ah yes, I’m here for Ash along with the rest in this room,” Steven stood up and hastily walked to the doctor.

“Ah, I see. I have both good and bad news for you, which would you like to hear first?”

After a few tense minutes, Korrina stepped up to answer, “The good news first please”

“Alright. So, the good news is, the patient is stable and there were no severe nor major injuries,” sighs of relief could be heard around the room before Diantha spoke.

“And the bad news?”

“Well, we are uncertain of what exactly happened, but it appears that the patient has been put under major stress and exhaustion. I am sorry to say but, he is currently in a coma.”

* * *

“Ash…” Bonnie’s eyes welled up in tears before she started crying. Clemont hugged her, looking away to avoid showing her his own tears.

Her big brother figure, the one who always listened to her, and understood her love for pokemon the most. He, along with Clemont and Serena, always made sure she was safe whenever she was befriending a new pokemon. Whenever the two were alone, he shared to her some private stories about when he was younger and hanging out with pokemon in the wild too. He stayed strong for them. And something special to Ash, he was one of the only people who trusted her as much as they trusted her older brother.

They may deny it, or they might just be doing it subconsciously, but she knows they look down on her, or don’t trust her as much as they trust Clemont. Sure, she understands it has to do with Clemont being older and being a gym leader, but was it really too much to just have someone trust her to the same extent they trust Clemont?

She never managed to make friends here in Lumiose, with how much she loved being around pokemon and her brother, along with her being home-schooled. But, did that ever give the other kids an excuse to pretend she wasn’t there and fawn over her older brother? Even Clemont himself, as well as their dad. They don’t fully trust her, or tell her everything _just because she was younger_.

Ash on the other hand, he told her stories of events he mostly preferred to keep to himself, and hadn’t even told Serena or Clemont. He told _her_ first. It wasn’t the same as when someone told her something after they checked with Clemont whether it was alright to share with her, _she_ felt like she was prioritised over her brother for once, and she could never truly thank Ash enough for it.

_“I wonder, if Squishy was a legendary or mythical, would they still let me care for them even after I found out?”_

_“Bonnie, I’m sure Squishy loves and cares for you as much as you do. And whether he’s a new species, a mythical, or a legendary, it doesn’t ever change the fact that Squishy loves and cares for you.”_

_Bonnie jerked up slightly when Ash spoke up. It was already rather late, but her nerves were getting to her about finding where Squishy went._

_“Ah, Ash you’re— sorry if I woke you up,” Ash just shook his head as he sat next to her on the log._

_“No worries Bonnie. I just, tend to accidentally wake myself up at night one way or another every now and then. Now, mind telling me what’s keeping you up?”_

_Bonnie was about to say no, that he didn’t need to bother with it since he already knew but, what he said earlier,_

_“Ash what you said earlier, how do you know that’s true? I mean, the only legendaries we’ve met were Hoopa, Xernes, and Yveltal. And we didn’t really know the last two at all. Just Hoopa, but he’s been having human interactions for at least a century now,” The girl glanced off to the side. Though what surprised her, was when she heard Ash chuckle._

_“Come to think of it, that is all that we’ve run into here in Kalos huh?” she heard him mumble, but due to how quiet their surroundings were, she still heard him loud and clear._

_She turned to him, just as he began speaking again, “Believe it or not Bonnie, I’ve met a lot of legendaries with my other friends over the years when we travelled through the other regions. And I’ve seen and know first-hand that despite their legendary status for protecting everyone, the bond between a legendary pokemon and a human is not much different than say, my bond with my pokemon, or Clemont’s bond with Luxray and the rest of his pokemon._

_“They may be legendaries, but they’re pokemon all the same. Trust me. Hm, how would you like a quick story? After, you have to promise me to get to bed. That way we can have an early start tomorrow and have more time to search for Squishy, OK?”_

_Bonnie smiled in excitement before nodding “Mhm! So, when was it?”_

_“So, this took place around, sometime last year. I was travelling with Brock, May, and her little brother, Max. Come to think of it, you and Max are relatively the same age Bonnie,” the girl brightened._

_“Really?”_

_“Yeah. He’s older than you by a year or two, but both of you are relatively the same age. Anyway, so we were passing through this place called LaRousse because it was a really technologically advanced city, so there were sights to see, great food, and an awesome tower for battling!”_

It was thanks to that story, of that boy who befriended a legendary from space, and overcame his trauma in order to keep two pokemon he befriended safe, that Bonnie managed to resolve herself to save Squishy earlier when he was being controlled by that mega-evolution energy. One of the stories that let her push forward, to face her fear head-on. She told herself earlier that she would thank Ash for that story after everything was over, and now she was close to losing him!

* * *

Serena thought back on her interactions with Ash. He had always been a hero to her and everyone around, but then a memory resurfaced in her mind.

_“The Ash I know is full of energy, he’s a leader, always tries his best. He’s always positive, and he never gives up. He hangs in there to the very end. YOU’RE NOT ACTING LIKE THE ASH I KNOW! STOP! GIVE ME BACK THE REAL ASH, BECAUSE YOU SURE AREN’T HIM!”_

It struck her now, despite everything he’s done and everyone he has helped, he was still human. He still has his own problems to deal with. He shouldn’t have to always be happy. Had he— He confidently said he would be fine earlier when he told them he would go with Alain to the Lumiose tower. Did he really think that, or did he only say that because he forced himself to say it after what she had said to him back in Snowbelle City?

* * *

Korrina stood there in shock. Ash was one of the strongest and kindest trainers she had ever met. He may not think of her too much as he has so many friends, but he helped her and Lucario in more ways than he could imagine. It was honestly both terrifying to her that someone as strong as Ash, someone she acknowledged as a rival, being in a situation like this. He was hurt so badly that— Had it been her, would she be able to withstand it?

* * *

Alain looked on with guilt. He was the one who collected that mega evolution energy they used on Ash. He was the one there, he saw Ash being tortured in front of his own eyes. And _he didn’t do anything_. Now Ash was in a coma. It was all his fau—

Professor Sycamore wrapped Alain in a side hug, looking at him in worry. “Alain,” he whispered.

“I know you were there, but just know, this is _not_ your fault. I don’t blame you, and I know Ash wouldn’t either. You may have been there, but what could you have done? If you had attacked Lysandre yourself, he might have hurt you and thrown you off Prism Tower, you might have been killed if you did anything reckless. It isn’t your fault so don’t blame yourself.”

Alain quieted down his thoughts and processed his father figure’s words. He smiled slightly towards him.

“Thanks dad, I guess I really needed to hear that.”

“No worries Alain. I’ll always be here for you.”

* * *

Diantha froze where she stood as she heard the news. She knows all the times that Ash has encountered legendaries and criminals, he managed to make it out alive. Even if he did die temporarily, he would always be revived by whatever legendary was around.

This however, there were no legendaries around, Ash was technically still alive so he can’t be revived. Ash was _asleep_ for an unknown amount of time. He was near death, but he was also so far. This was, honestly more terrifying with all the unknowns.

Steven was, panicking. Yes. Very much panicking. His little brother _is in a fucking coma and there’s nothing he can do but wait._

Diantha calmed herself a little, turned to Steven to notice him nearly hyperventilating. She had to think quickly on what she can do to help. When an idea came as she felt her phone in her pocket.

* * *

**ChampMach Be Thrown Outta Wack**

ActualFashionSense: Guys help! Steven’s close to having a panic attack and I don’t know what to do!

DragonsAreNUMBER1: What?! **@StonySteel** are you ok?! What’s going on?

* * *

Diantha sighed in slight relief that Steven was distracted from his panicking. Sure, he, Cynthia, and Lance are probably going to get stuff ready for that plan of theirs to fight Arceus, and everyone was going to panic, but at least there is one less casualty to deal with. And she won’t be the one to have to break the news to them about Satoshi’s condition.

* * *

StonySteel: CYN! TARU! HELP ME BEAT UP THE FUCKING PYROAR FURRY WHO NOT ONLY WORSENED SATO’S TRUST ISSUES AND TRAUMA, BUT FUCKING HURT AND TORTURED HIM TO THE POINT HE’S IN A FUCKING COMA RIGHT NOW

* * *

Alder just finished practicing for the Mario Kart CHAMPIONships, which are set for next month, when his phone vibrated and pinged from the notifications.

He knows the others are going to get on his case for staying up until 3 just to practice, but whatever. Cynthia already wants to yeet him into a body of water for battling Sato before she did so it won’t change a thing.

He saw the last 3 messages. He took a moment to process it before screaming in frustration.

“FOR FUCKS SAKE!” Luckily this house of his is in a secluded area of a forest.

* * *

Leon was about to enter the meeting room for the conference he was having with Galar’s gym leaders and… Chairman Rose. He got his phone out so he could complain about his unfortunate asshole of a boss when Diantha suddenly texted.

He was about to ask what happened when Lance beat him to it. Then Steven’s message came.

He silently screeched. He would scream bloody murder right now if he wasn’t in front of the door to the meeting.

“Hop’s going to panic and spam Sato the moment he wakes up. I know it, and I’ll bloody help him.”

* * *

Lance was about to talk to Sabrina over the landline when his notifications for the 2nd Champions Group chat went off.

He was very worried about his brother-figure, to say the least.

And then Steven’s message. That, made a lot of sense and of course he would help beat up that fucking pyroar furry. But first,

“FOR FUCK’S SAKE CAN’T ARCEUS SPARE SATO _ONE. FUCKING. REGION._ FOR A BREAK?” he had to scream to get it off his chest after he threw his phone across his office.

* * *

Wallace finally finished all of his paperwork.

He finally decided to check what all the buzzing on his phone was about, and then screamed bloody murder.

He grabbed his cape and hat and made it over to Steven’s office to look for those plans.

* * *

Steven knew Diantha didn’t know about Sato’s main chat for practically everyone he’s close with. Plus, others like Drew who’s the boyfriend of someone Satoshi considers a little sister, but that wasn’t the point.

It was important to break the news to them as well, so break the unfortunate news he would. And honestly, he’s half certain Cynthia hasn’t seen the messages from the 2nd Champions chat yet.

* * *

**Recycle Bin For Busted Minds**

SteelyStones: **@Everyone**

SteelyStones: ~Forwarded Message from **SteelyStones** ~

MayIBeWithYou: _Excuse me? I’M TAKING THE SOONEST FLIGHT TO KALOS FUCK IT_

ContestKing: Honey, all of Kalos’ airports are shut down… and also, FOR FUCKS SAKE SATOSHI USE YOUR SLEF-PRESERVATION FOR EVERYONE’S SANITY _PLEASE_

Dragon: **@SteelyStones** If whoever the fuck is Pyroar Furry turns out to be alive just @ me and I’m flying over.

WhaterMother: IRIS IT’S 3 AM IN UNOVA _GO TO SLEEP_

WhaterMother: I’ll _do shit if he turns out to be alive_

RockFather: Indeed.

VoltShore: [reply to: ~Forwarded Message from **SteelyStones** ~] Whoever wants to help is free to come over

* * *

Dawn was about to type a reply in the chat when she remembered Cynthia, who is roasting Byron and Candice over in the Bins of Sins chat, probably hasn’t bothered to check the Champions chat nor the RBBM chat.

* * *

**Bin of Sins**

Candice: CYNTHIA YOU DON’T HAVE TO CALL ME OUT LIKE THAT—

Cynthia: Actually I do

Dawn: CYNTHIA GO TO THE CHAMPIONS CHAT ASAP! ‘CAUSE _SOMEONE_ NOT ONLY WORSENED HIS TRAUMA, BUT ALSO HURT HIM TO THE POINT HE’S IN A COMA RIGHT NOW

Cynthia: Excuse me _what_? I’ll be right back

Candice: Dawn what?

* * *

Cynthia’s eyes narrowed as she went over to the Champions 2nd Group chat and sent a voice message.

* * *

Steven quietly escaped the room after the doctor left in order to open Cynthia’s message.

Turning his phone’s volume to just 2, he clicked the message

“Steven. Explain now before I head over to Kalos to murder someone. And also, WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED?!” 

Ah, she just came from the Sinnoh chat.

He pinned the earlier message before leaving the chat to call Lance up.

* * *

**Bin of Sins**

Cynthia: be right back. Might need to discuss some ways to fight Arceus real quick

Byron: what

Roark: The fuck?

Candice: Nani the fuck?

Maylene: Candice why? Also, what?

Fantina: Huh?

Wake: What?

Gardenia: Should I ask?

Aaron: Should we help her?

Bertha: Dawn dearie, what happened? You know we aren’t on your main gc

Dawn: …. Please don’t take the soonest flight. Or teleport to Kalos **@Lucian**. But what I said is literally what happened. Give me a sec, I’ll ask the others if we can add you 4 to the gc

Flint: _Excuse me_ please don’t tell me you forgot Volkner

Volkner: Bold of you to assume I’m not there Flint, who do you think I argue with on a regular basis on my phone?

Flint: YOU’VE BEEN ARGUING WITH CHAMPIONS!?

Dawn: You say that like it’s not common Flint.

Dawn: And I got the a-okay to add you 4. Just, um, warning that practically the entire chat is in panic because of you know who having pretty much no self-preservation

Maylene: Who in the name or Arceus are you talking about?

Candice: HEY DON’T IGNORE US—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap for Chapter one! I hope everyone enjoyed!
> 
> I can honestly say I had so much fun writing this chapter, but it was so painful to write hurting Bonnie for the fourth time that day. I am so sorry my precious innocent child please forgive me.
> 
> So a glimpse into my headcanons has been seen I suppose. Comment below, I love to hear feedback!
> 
> Note: Despite there being ships do not expect very romantic scenes. Bonding scenes yes, but not exactly super romantic dates or any of the sort. And honestly, sorry to disappoint anyone who came here for amourshipping content, but it may be canon but not the main focus, nor will it really take the spotlight. The interactions with others perhaps, but if I do write a shipping moment it would probably be unintentional most of the time. So even if you don't like or ship amourshipping or shipping in general, you can still read this
> 
> Oh, and feel free to try and guess the usernames/nicknames in each chat and who they correspond to. I'll post the list in the 2nd chapter's notes and onward
> 
> Extra Update: Thank you to my friend who read this whole thing and took screenshots of every mistake, so I could edit and fix it! There's a reason the last tag of this thing exists--


	2. Awake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> " **Words** " = Telepathic speech of a Pokemon to a human  
>  **Words** = words spoken by a pokemon.  
> " ** _Words_** " = Thoughts of a Pokemon  
>  _Words_ = thoughts of a human, or emphasis depending on context  
> "Words (language)” = Words, phrases, and stuff spoken in a language no one else, or only a few other characters in the scene understand. Word in the parenthesis says what language was spoken.

(POV 3rd Person)

Four days have passed since the Crisis ended and Ash had been put in a coma. Steven has been making calls left and right with the other champions in order to cover for Satoshi’s work and hide his current condition. Because there will be _a lot_ to deal with should news of the Orange Islands Champion, and Secondary Champion of the Kanto Region, being in a coma reach public ears.

Along with that, he’s called his own region’s Elite 4 and his father to tell them the gist of situation and why he’s staying in Kalos until the airports resume operation. Currently, the champions agreed that outside of the Kanto, Orange Islands, and Jhoto Gym Leaders, only those of Elite 4 status or Higher can know about this. Unless they were some of Ash’s trustworthy friends like former travelling companions, former rivals (not including Trip), and Volkner.

That aside though, not much happened over the days. Steven did not get much of an opportunity to talk to any of Ash’s new pokemon, though he had a feeling they were interrogating the electric mouse about how Ash knew him. And as much as he wanted to get to know Ash’s travelling companions from this region more, he knew Sato wouldn’t be happy that they learned of his Champion status while he was asleep.

Not that he and Diantha were having an easy time, no champion got a break for a long while after a regional crisis, but he found it better to help the younger champion out since, for as long as she had been reigning Champion of Kalos, she hadn’t yet had to deal with this much paperwork. Luckily all of her movie shoots were cancelled, so they just focused on paperwork and Satoshi’s health.

It was a rather close call, and now Professor Sycamore knew of their relation to Sato, but not exactly his champion status. Well, now he also knew of Ash’s _not so good_ relationship with his mother. It was worth it in the end; they would rather that his mother remain in the dark about this than yell and ignore him for who knows how long. Just like every other incident that had to do with legendaries that occurred after the Entei incident, the first Legendary incident the champions ever actually had to deal with, and where they learned from Brock about Sato’s not so good childhood in Pallet Town, and Sato’s not necessarily stable nor healthy relationship with his mother.

Steven sighed from the sight that greeted him from the window of Satoshi’s room. The little girl from Satoshi’s travelling group came by as much as she can, no matter what day. It was the same with the other two older kids, and Steven was honestly surprised by this. Normally for children their age, especially Bonnie’s –he remembered Sato talk about her a few times— would avoid visiting as much as possible because it scared them to see their friend in this kind of situation.

While he knew and saw they still were affected, Bonnie came to visit the most out of everyone in the group. That was probably what surprised him. Nonetheless, he’d leave her alone for now; she probably wouldn’t really appreciate him eavesdropping.

“Hey Ash, I know you probably can’t hear me, but thanks for telling me about you and Tory’s experience with Deoxys, and May with Manaphy. Thanks to those, I managed to save Squishy.” Hearing that made the Hoenn champion pause.

Satoshi rarely, actually _never_ so far now that he thinks about it, tells one of his travel companions the older legendary, or near-world-ending, incidents while they are travelling. They only ever really find out _after_ they travelled together.

Or they learnt of the incidents from someone in those regions he came from previously. Whichever comes first. He didn’t even tell May, Max, or Dawn anything! Those three only got the stories from Brock while they were travelling! His Unova friends never even found out about the incidents from other regions until _after_ Satoshi left the region and all three split ways.

“You know, I really wanted to run. I wanted to just cry and run away. I didn’t want to see Squishy suffering, when I just wanted to give up, those words you said back then made me get back up. ‘After something has been done, no matter how much you regret it, it’s too late to change. So, make sure you do all you can to not have those regrets, ‘cause they’ll weigh you down for life if you don’t do something now’. It’s thanks to you I saved Squishy, even if you weren’t physically there Ash,” She paused to take in a deep breath of air before sighing.

“I know I’m not the only one who wants to thank you so, please Ash. _Please_ wake up already. Everyone’s waiting for you.”

What Bonnie said had hit really close to home for Steven. It was the same thing he had said to his mother all those years ago, to hear a little girl who is about just the same age he was when he said those words, it scared him. He knows logically speaking that there’s little chance of Satoshi’s current situation turning into… the same thing that took his mother away, however the possibility was very real. The fear was still there.

No matter how much you try to logically explain to yourself something won’t repeat itself, the fear is always going to be there as long as you live.

While Steven was busy trying to calm his mind down, Bonnie glanced and noticed his presence at the door.

“Mister Steven, how long have you been there?”

That brought Steven’s attention back to the real world. Whoops, he tried to avoid bothering them yet he still got caught.

“Ah, sorry Bonnie. I’ve been here a while now actually. I was just about to leave, but it seems you caught me huh?” he sheepishly scratched the back of his head.

“You know Ash personally don’t you?”

Steven finds that he keeps on being surprised by this child. _Huh, no matter where he goes, where he travels, he always manages to surround himself with great people_.

He nodded, “Yeah, I suppose you could say that,” a small smile on his lips. With how she’s been acting and asking, he wouldn’t exactly put it past her to know about Satoshi’s champion status.

“You don’t need to stay by the door you know, you _can_ come in.” The girl deadpanned, causing Steven to slightly stifle a chuckle. She’s almost as sarcastic as Satoshi used to be when he was younger, and those were always funny to hear as long as you weren’t on the receiving end of his roasts.

“Yeah. Since you caught me, I suppose I don’t really need to stay out here anymore.” He closed the door after entering and took a seat on the couch just behind the girl’s chair that was next to the bed.

“Ash, he was being chased by wild argons in a cave when he met you right?” she asked while she got up and poured herself some water.

He couldn’t help but chuckle now, looking back on it, it was rather funny that two champions meet for the first time by one being chased by wild argons.

“Yeah. It was in a cave that we met each other for the first time,” _in person._ he mentally added.

“Mm,” there was a silence that filled the room, a fairly uncomfortable one.

Steven decided that, considering Satoshi trusted her enough to tell her the bunch of crazy things that made the champions create plans to fight Arceus, and she caught him anyway, so it wouldn’t really change much if he tried to get to know her now.

“Hey Bonnie, would you mind if I asked about your travels with Ash?”

Bonnie blinked before smiling brightly, “Sure thing! There were a lot of cool stuff on our journey too!”

* * *

All of Ash’s pokemon were currently released in Professor Sycamore’s Garden, together with the rest of their travel group, with the additions of Steven’s Metagross and Diantha’s Gardevoir.

It seemed like the pokemon were having a normal, casual conversation to the humans in the area, when in reality,

“ **Garchomp’s definitely not on the list. She’s anything but sane. I mean, I love battling as much as the next Pokemon, but she literally picks a fight with _everyone._** ”

“ **You aren’t wrong there. Well, battling and racing Cynthia when she’s cycling.** ” Gardevoir nodded to Metagross’ extra note.

The rest of the pokemon watched on in confusion as to _how the fuck does Pikachu know Metagross; When did he get so close to Gardevoir; and were they just casually talking about a bunch of other Regional Champions’ Pokemon?_

“ **If I had to guess who the sane one is on Cynthia’s team, it would _have_ to be Milotic**” Gardevoir added after a little. There was a brief silence before Pikachu and Metagross nodded in agreement.

* * *

**ChampMach Be Thrown Outta Wack**

DragonsAreNUMBER1: So remember how I was going to discuss with the Orange crew and the rest of the Kanto Elite 4 what to do should Sato stay in a coma for longer than already? And who’s gonna cover his paperwork?

DragonsAreNUMBER1: Yeah so it turns out we didn’t need to and don’t have to worry about that shit for at least a month and a half because the small child finished paperwork that far due in the future

ActualFashionSense: Lance are you trying to pick a fight? And also, are you still wonder why he’s known as the most responsible champion now?

GetEmGarch: I mean, Lance is Lance. I wouldn’t be surprised if he still has yet to understand

DragonsAreNUMBER1: _what did you say_

GetEmGarch: _You heard me_

StonySteel: [Reply to: Lance are you trying to pick a fight? And also, are you still wonder why he’s known as the most responsible champion now?] Yes. He’s definitely trying to pick a fight.

DragonsAreNUMBER1: STEVEN

StonySteel: We’ve known each other for years Lance, you’re petty as fuck and will stir shit up.

GetEmGarch: [Reply to: We’ve known each other for years Lance, you’re petty as fuck and will stir shit up.] facts.

CriminalFashion: Can’t lie, it’s true

DragonsAreNUMBER1: WHY ARE YOU ALL AGAINST ME

YouThotFool: Because you really aren’t responsible at all compared to Sato

CriminalFashion: …

GetEmGarch: …

StonySteel: …

ActualFashionSense: Alder you aren’t any better. And are in fact actually worse in terms of accomplishing paperwork responsibly

DragonsAreNUMBER1: THANK YOU DIANTHA

ActualFashionSense: But I agree with the others

DragonsAreNUMBER1: … ;-;

GetEmGarch: GET ‘EM SIS!

CriminalFashion: On another note, any new gossip or news? I’ve got shit on Rose again, permission?

GetEmGarch: Granted. Spill

ActualFashionSense: Granted

BEAUTYDARLING: What’s the tea to be spilled this round?

CriminalFashion: Oh boy, so remember that rumour I’ve mentioned before?

StonySteel: You said you had a mysterious rumour going around, not said a thing other than that. And about news? Kinda I guess

BEAUTYDARLING: Spill Steevy

StonySteel: Wallace you wanna be fucking yeeted?

ActualFashionSense: Leon you were saying before the two Hoennians go at it again?

CriminalFashion: OK so y’all remember those legendary shit rumours here?

CriminalFashion: Guys?

DragonsAreNUMBER1: Legendaries? Please don’t tell me Rose is going to try to use one

CriminalFashion: uh… dunno how to tell you this but…

DragonsAreNUMBER1: WE’RE MOVING THIS SHIT OVER TO THE OF CHAT IN 4 DAYS FUCK IT

CriminalFashion: Uh… why…

StonySteel: Leon. Leon for fucks sake we’re talking about legendaries.

CriminalFashion: It’s rumours and my suspicions. Nothing concrete

CriminalFashion: And why 4 days?

DragonsAreNUMBER1: If there’s anyone in this world who knows how to deal with Legendary fuckery the best, it’s one person.

CriminalFashion: oh!

StonySteel: That reminds me, did any of you know Sato actually told Bonnie, young 7-year-old girl he’s travelled Kalos with, about the other Legendary incidents without prompting or being asked?

DragonsAreNUMBER1: what

GetEmGarch: Whaatbdid you just say?

GetEmGarch: Wait-- *What did

CriminalFashion: Are you serious?

ActualFashionSense: I— no? Last time I saw them I didn’t even see Squishy

CriminalFashion: Squishy?

ActualFashionSense: Did we forget to mention that? **@StonySteel**

StonySteel: Whoops, seems so. OK basically remember that unidentified pokemon Sato told us about some time ago? Turns out it’s the legendary pokemon Zygarde

StonySteel: Uh, are you guys still there?

StonySteel: Um, why haven’t you responded in the last 7 minutes

DragonsAreNUMBER1: _We’re taking all this fucking shit to the OF GC in 4 days_

GetEmGarch: I can’t believe of all shit we forgot, it was to ask the exact details of the near-world-ending-event

BEAUTYDARLING: I mean to be fair, normally Sato’s the one who’s up to all the details and takes initiative for this shit. For the past 3 years.

GetEmGarch: Speaking of, get to bed **@StonySteel @ActualFashionSense**

GetEmGarch: I know it’s like, almost 11 there. And since for some reason I’m the only champion besides Wallace who values sleep; _Sleep now or I’m gonna kick your asses with Garch and yeet you into whatever body of water’s near_

StonySteel: _Yes I will just s h u t_

ActualFashionSense: I was about to anyway. Good night (Kalosian)

StonySteel: Yeah, night.

ActualFashionSense: And don’t worry, I’ll make sure Steven remembers to eat food thrice a day

StonySteel: Hey—I am not _that_ bad

BEAUTYDARLING: You are. You, Taru, and Sato are all just as bad as each other somehow.

* * *

The next morning came quickly for Bonnie when she woke up. Going back to her old morning routine was, to put simply, a _lot_ harder than she expected.

Every morning, she would find it weird to not be sleeping on the ground, look for Squishy, expected her bag of clothes to be right next to her instead of inside her closet, expected to see Serena either sleeping or brushing her pokemon, expected to have to help out in cooking breakfast for all four of them and help Ash distribute the Pokemon food, and she has even fallen off her bed when she forgot she’s no longer sleeping in her sleeping bag in a tent.

The major differences now compared to her old morning routine was, well, Clemont and her dad.

Clemont’s been busy trying to repair Clembot and make sure to collect any remaining information Team Flare could have possibly left behind in the computers; her father was busy fixing up the gym’s electricals and other damages to the battlefield area and the surroundings. It mostly left her alone with Dedenne if she didn’t leave to go look for Serena, who would normally be wandering somewhere in town helping out some other people if they needed anything.

So, most of her day was spent visiting Ash, and spending time Ash’s pokemon at Professor Sycamore’s lab.

Honestly, it did _not_ take her long to notice the two Regional Champions’ worry for Ash. It seemed much more than merely being worried for someone who nearly sacrificed themselves for a region, but more like— like when Clemont was worrying over her when she was about to sacrifice her health just to look for Squishy, or get that flower.

From what Ash had told her, he had only met Steven in person once. Keywords being _in person_.

What happened yesterday just confirmed her suspicions. Ash definitely meant something more than just an interesting trainer to the two champions. Perhaps, they saw each other more like family? She wasn’t completely sure, and couldn’t be until she saw how Ash interacted with them when he was awake.

Well, at least Steven. She really wasn’t sure with Diantha. Whenever they met Diantha, the Kalos champion never seemed to particularly recognise him. It was just confusing.

* * *

Ever since they left the hospital, with the sad news of Ash being in a coma, Serena spent most of her day going around the city without a clear destination in mind. She would help people in need when she came across them, whether it was someone who needed a person to babysit their children while they fixed their house, or an elderly couple who needed an extra hand, she helped them out. It helped her keep her mind off the things happening around her, but that didn’t really change anything.

_“YOU AREN’T THE ASH I KNOW!”_

_“Protect Bonnie and Mairin,”_

_“You don’t have to worry about Alain and Ash; you know they’re both strong.”_

_“I felt it, you know? I felt Squishy’s pain when he was hit with that beam, except it was lessened for me. If Ash was hit with that, bearing both his and Greninja’s pain, I can’t begin to imagine it.”_

_“You’d never feel unsure about what to do, Ash.”_

_“I feel unsure sometimes too.”_

_“We don’t know when he will wake up, it could be in a few hours, a few years, or never at all.”_

_“YOU DON’T UNDERSTAND A THING!”_

_“BRAIXEN!” she watched in horror as her precious partner and friend was caught and trapped by the red vines_

“Oh Serena! Looks like we meet again!” Serena flinched in surprise as the person tapped her shoulder. Turning around, she found someone she didn’t expect to even be in Lumiose City.

“Aria? What are you doing here?” She made sure to keep her voice to a lower volume to avoid attracting any unwanted attention.

After she saw the reporters during the master class finals, she understood why Aria wore her disguise outside of showcases everywhere. Reporters and Media, as much as they love their fans, they also love their alone time and spending time with friends.

“I was taking a quick stroll around here. See, because of what happened a few days ago, my schedule was completely cleared up. And now I saw you with a frown on your face, why wouldn’t I come here?” Aria playfully flicked a finger to Serena’s forehead.

“So, wanna head out and do some shopping with me? I don’t actually know Lumiose’s shopping district all that well,” she sheepishly admitted, scratching the back of her neck in slight embarrassment.

Serena stood up from her seat on the bench “Why didn’t you just say so? Come on! Bonnie and Clemont told me all the best cafés and must try restaurants here.”

With that, the two Pokemon Performers ran through the town with Serena in the lead towards the food and pastry establishments.

* * *

Bonnie was making her way to the hospital with Dedenne in her bag. The outer compartment was still empty, and it was taking her a while to get used to the lack of extra weight there

_How does Ash even do that with Pikachu on his shoulder? He can be completely fine with Pikachu resting on his shoulder one moment, and the next he has no problems with Pikachu being on the ground._

It may have only been a month or two since Squishy started travelling with them, but she had gotten so used to the extra weight.

“Dennene den need?” **Bonnie, what’s wrong** Dedenne peeked out of her bag and gave her a nuzzle.

Bonnie paused and brought up Dedenne, “Dedenne, you’re asking me if I’m alright? Or what’s wrong?”

The antenna pokemon nodded and nudged more to their right side.

“Ah, don’t worry Dedenne, I’m alright. Just, not used to the weight of my bag being so…”

“Dene..” **Bonnie…**

Dedenne ran up to her human’s shoulder and gave a nuzzle in comfort.

Bonnie was about to say something before she froze up and held Dedenne closer to her.

“ **Bonnie?** ”

“Something’s up…” Bonnie looked around her when suddenly, she was no longer where she was walking in the city, but rather she was in a lush green forest.

“Dedenne, are you seeing this?”

The orange mouse looked around in shock as well, she could have sworn the two of them were just walking in the city.

There was a sudden rustle in the bushes causing the two to tense up.

“Whoever you are, come out now.” Bonnie bravely said, clenching her fists and standing taller than before. Dedenne took a defensive stance once reaching back to the ground, on high alert and ready to attack if anyone was going to try to cause harm to Bonnie.

“ **Sorry for startling you two. It’s been a while Bonnie, Dedenne,** ” A familiar voice spoke to the two through Telepathy, causing Bonnie’s eyes to widen and tears beginning to form near the edges of her eyes. Dedenne relaxed at the voice, if he was the one here, then there wasn’t any need to get so guarded.

2 small, green pokemon showed themselves in front of the two, making Bonnie smile as she ran to the pink-core Pokemon. “Squishy!” she immediately hugged him, tears running down her cheeks. “I missed you so much.”

“ **It’s great to see you two again!** ” Dedenne waved at the two legendaries.

“ **Good to see you two as well. I missed you two, even if it was just a short while,** ” Squishy gave an eye-smile to the two.

The other Core-cell looked at the in slight discomfort, but also happiness that their companion found others to find joy and comfort in.

“ **Good to see you as well,** ” it replied to the small electric fairy mouse.

“ **How has everyone been?** ” at Squishy’s question, Bonnie’s smile turned to a frown as the image of Ash being unresponsive, staying unmoving on his hospital bed entered her mind.

The two Legendaries noticed the sudden mood change of the human and mouse-pokemon.

“ **Is something the matter?** ” Squishy moved closer to Bonnie as he asked gently.

Bonnie sighed deeply, closing her eyes for a brief moment to keep the tears at bay. She had to be strong. For Squishy, Ash, and her own sake.

“It’s nothing to be too worried about Squishy. I’m just fine.”

“ **Bonnie, don’t. I know better than anyone that you’re crying yourself to sleep at night.** ”

That got the attention of the two legendaries. Even if the other core cell was not as close to the girl as Squishy, they heard enough stories while recovering to know that the girl was a very optimistic person. And if their memory served them correct, humans do not cry themselves to sleep unless something bad or horrible happened and is affecting them emotionally.

“ **Bonnie please tell me. You’ve been crying yourself to sleep?** ”

Bonnie turned to Dedenne with a pout and slight glare, “Dedenne you traitor.”

She stopped and turned back to Squishy and Z2, heaving another sigh.

“Well, alright I do admit not everything’s fine. Right after everything ended, after the two of you left, Ash… Ash suddenly collapsed to the ground. He hasn’t woken up since then. Everyone’s taken it pretty hard. Clemont’s dividing his time to fixing Clembot and the gym, Dad’s attention is mostly on the gym, Serena’s been helping around Lumiose—Ah that’s right! I was just about to head to the hospital to visit Ash. Wanna come?”

“ **Bonnie’s been dealing with everything by herself for the most part. She’s been visiting the hospital every day, hoping for Ash to wake up.** ”

The two cells looked to each other, a small metaphorical frown on their faces. Their loss of control of themselves has left not only the ecosystem in imbalance, but has also cost grief to those who fought so hard to help them restore the peace to their region.

Squishy especially was feeling guilty. It had hurt Bonnie not only once, nearly killing her and leaving her home in ruins, but also hurt her older-brother-figure. This was the second time its recklessness had caused someone to be in a coma.

“ **Bonnie, I’m so sor—** ”

“Squishy, Zygarde, please. Don’t blame yourselves. It wasn’t your fault. You two didn’t cause the vines to do all that by your own free will. It’s all Team Flare’s fault. Not yours. So, wanna come visit Ash with me?” Bonnie gave the two a small smile, reaching out a hand to them.

The two nodded and hopped onto Bonnie’s hand, she lifted it up and let them enter the special compartment of her pouch. Dedenne climbed back into the main compartment of the bag, nodding slightly to Squishy.

Bonnie made her way out of the forest she had somehow ended up in, and went back to the route she regularly takes to go to the hospital.

* * *

_“Hello! Can anyone hear me?”_

_A bright light suddenly blinded the area._

_“Sato,” A brunet boy in a blue hospital patient gown suddenly showed themselves._

_“Shingo? What are you doing here? Where am I? Where are we?”_

_The brunet merely gave a smile. Tears started flowing through their eyes._

_“Shingo? Hey, what’s wrong? Why are you crying?”_

_“Sorry Sato. This is it. Go back now, ‘kay? Take care of Shinji for me, please. Don’t let me hold you down. Goodbye forever Satoshi. Thank you. For everything.”_

_“Shingo! Wait! What do you mean go back! WHAT ARE YOU SAYING? YOU NEVER HELD US DOWN! SHINGO! COME BACK!”_

_Suddenly all alone in the void, the raven-head fell to their knees, crying._

_“Please. I don’t want to be left all alone again. Please. Come back.”_

* * *

_“If we forcefully shut it down in this manner, it will greatly strain the system. And as I am synchronised with it, my main memory will be wiped as well.”_

_“The Clemont I know is the proud Gym Leader of Lumiose City. You are someone who is kind, and someone who devotes himself to the needs of others.”_

_“If I do not do it, I cannot save anything.”_

_“You are someone who can save the world. You told me, we should grow together. I was happy.”_

_“I’m glad to have met you, Clembot.”_

_“I am happy that you created me as well.”_

_“First a sense of humility. How many badges a trainer has is no longer important.”_

_“Let’s all grow together.”_

_“It’s painful, isn’t it? I won’t give up either.”_

Clemont placed a new pack of gears onto the floor and looked back at his work table where the remains of Clembot were placed.

“I promise. I won’t give up until you’re back Clembot. Even if you won’t remember,”

_“It is my invention after all.”_

“Just as long as you’re here by our side it’s enough.”

_“Even if you won’t win, you have to give it all you’ve got! If you made it, collide and understand each other, I think you can win.”_

“I can’t give up until I’ve done everything in my power to try and get my desired outcome!” Clemont got back to his computer to try to find any old data from Clembot.

* * *

The door creaked as Bonnie opened the door wider for her to enter. As she closed the door, Dedenne, Squishy, and the other Zygarde peeked out of her bag.

Squishy looked at Ash with guilt. First Chespie took the hit for him, ending up in a coma up until a few days ago. Now, Ash was the one who has fallen into a coma just after he left. Right after he left Bonnie and Dedenne all alone, they also lost Ash to a coma.

Squishy felt a nudge from Dedenne, who whispered, “ **This isn’t your fault,** ” and gave the mouse a nod of appreciation.

The second Zygarde Core looked at Ash with eyes. “ ** _What the—is that,_** ”

The second Zygarde Core continue to observe with a critical eye, while Squishy and Dedenne continued their conversation like they always did in the past. With all three pokemon being occupied, Bonnie walked to the observer/visitor’s chair and took a seat, like she had done for the past few days.

She watched and paid attention to the three pokemon with her, setting the bag down on the bedside table. She was quietly chuckling at Dedenne and Squishy, who were teasing each other over who slept more between the two of them while they were travelling together, when a voice.

“Nng, o-ouch. Who the bloody fuck-- (Kantonian)” Bonnie whipped her head up in disbelief as she stared at Ash, who was awake, squinting his eyes, and mildly coughing before it died down.

“A-Ash?” Tears rolled down her cheeks as she asked.

Ash turned to the little girl, tilting his head in worry as he asked, “Bonnie? Why are you crying? Are you—”

“Ash! I missed you so much!” She jumped up to the bed and gave Ash a tight hug, sobbing into his shirt.

Ash didn’t mind, he returned the hug and whispered, “I’m sorry if I worried you Bonnie. I’m here now, OK? You can let it all out now.” Bonnie did just that, crying into her older brother’s chest.

_Whether these tears are out of joy or sadness, I don’t care. All that matters is that Ash is awake!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ChampMach Be Thrown Outta Wack:  
> UpShutYourLegendaryFuckery – Satoshi  
> DragonsAreNUMBER1 – Wataru  
> StonySteel – Steven  
> BEAUTY DARLING – Wallace  
> GetEmGarch – Cynthia  
> YouThotFool – Alder  
> ActualFashionSense – Diantha  
> CriminalFashion – Leon
> 
> The Enlightened Ones:  
> LegendaryMagnetism – Satoshi  
> PleaseStopBeingReckless – Wataru  
> OnlyOneToFigureTHOTS – Steven  
> HowDidIMissIt – Wallace  
> TOBIASCANGOFUCKINGDIE – Cynthia  
> LeThot – Alder
> 
> Recycle Bin For Busted Minds:  
> UnfortunateChosen – Ash  
> DragonMaster – Lance  
> SteelyStones – Steven  
> MisticBeauty – Wallace  
> GetEmGarch – Cynthia  
> LeThot – Alder  
> WhaterMother – Kasumi “Misty” Waterflower  
> RockFather – Takeshi “Brock” Harrison  
> MyWristHurts – Kenji "Tracey" Sketchit  
> MayIBeWithYou – May Maple  
> GlassesMeanSmarts – Max Maple  
> ContestKing – Drew  
> ContestBlitzingPrincess – Dawn Berlitz  
> FlamingLesGO – Zoey  
> Dragon – Iris Emerald  
> WantSomeLasagna – Cilan Cray  
> VoltShore – Volkner
> 
> A/N  
> Happy New Year Everyone! Where I'm from it is already January 1, so I hope you all enjoy this! As I said in the previous chapter, feel free to comment!


	3. Relief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> " **Words** " = Telepathic speech of a Pokemon to a human  
>  **Words** = words spoken by a pokemon.  
> " ** _Words_** " = Thoughts of a Pokemon  
>  _Words_ = thoughts of a human, or emphasis depending on context  
> "Words (language)” = Words, phrases, and stuff spoken in a language no one else, or only a few other characters in the scene understand. Word in the parenthesis says what language was spoken.
> 
> Recycle Bin For Busted Minds:  
> UnfortunateChosen – Satoshi "Ash"  
> DragonMaster – Wataru "Lance"  
> SteelyStones – Steven  
> MisticBeauty – Wallace  
> GetEmGarch – Cynthia  
> LeThot – Alder  
> WhaterMother – Kasumi “Misty” Waterflower  
> RockFather – Takeshi “Brock” Harrison  
> MyWristHurts – Kenji “Tracey” Sketchit  
> MayIBeWithYou – May Maple  
> GlassesMeanSmarts – Max Maple  
> ContestKing – Drew  
> ContestBlitzingPrincess – Dawn Berlitz  
> FlamingLesGO – Zoey  
> Dragon – Iris Emerald  
> WantSomeLasagna – Cilan Cray  
> VoltShore – Volkner

(POV Third Person)

Clemont was just about to finish his lunch to get back to working on Clembot, when his father suddenly rushed in.

“Dad? Are you alright? Did something happen?” Clemont brought over a glass of water for his father, who was still panting and sweating.

“Yes. Ash is awake,” the man took the glass of water and took a long sip for it, his breath finally levelling out evenly.

“Well, that’s goo—Wait WHAT?” just as he was walking away, he turned back and stared at his father with wide eyes.

“Yes. Ash is awake. Bonnie’s with him right now. You’re heading over there now, right? Don’t worry, I’ll handle the gym while you’re there.”

Clemont smiled brightly as he grabbed his backpack and slung it over his shoulders, “Thanks dad!” running out of Prism Tower towards the hospital.

* * *

Alain was walking down the halls of the lab after feeding the pokemon in the garden, and also placing food in the bowls for Ash’s pokemon.

Being honest, he found it rather odd. Greninja, Goodra, Talonflame,Hawlucha, and Noivern have been lightly glaring at him, and he understands that. After all, he did have a hand in their trainer’s pain, intentional or not. And he, he just stood there, watching in horror as Ash was tortured.

Pikachu, he expected that the electric mouse would be the same, but he wasn’t. He didn’t even so much as give him a stink eye. In fact, the mouse pokemon actually found him one night and comforted him while he was crying. It was, odd. Really odd. He didn’t know at all what to think of that.

Even after Augustine and Charizard’s reassurances, he couldn’t help but blame himself for Ash’s current condition. If only he hadn’t just stood there. Had he freed Ash sooner—

“Alain! Big news!” Mairin rushed towards him, panting and sweating.

Alain turned his attention to the girl, smiling slightly at the familiar sight of Mairin and her Chespie in front of him as if they just ran a marathon.

For Chespie it made sense, he only woke up from his months-long coma a few days ago, it was to be expected. Mairin always tired easily after running, probably because she was raised in a small town where everything was close by and she didn’t really need to go many long distances.

“What is it Mairin?”

After catching her breath, taking in a big gulp of air, she excitedly exclaimed to him, “Ash is awake!”

Alain stiffened, eyes widening. Had it been anyone else, he probably would have dismissed them, believing that they were just trying to think of the absolute best possibility and make him stop having his negative thoughts.

Mairin on the other hand, he knows too well. She’s a horrible liar, and while she has a bright outlook on life, her time waiting for Chespie to wake up taught her to look at things more realistically. The more you try to bury yourself in a fantasy, the more it hurts when you come back to reality.

The girl smiled more softly towards him as she said, "They’re only letting at maximum 9 visitors at the moment so you go on ahead Alain. I’ll talk to him later, you really need to talk about what happened with him.” he barely caught the last whispered bit, but he managed to hear it.

He was about to retort that when Pikachu suddenly jumped on him.

“You heard didn’t you? Wanna come with me to Ash?”  
  


“ **Yes!** ”

Alain positioned Pikachu on his shoulder before running to the door.

“See you later Mairin. Thanks.”

Mairin smiled at the empty door way where Alain and Pikachu ran out.

“ **Mairin,** ”

Mairin turned to Chespie, “Hey Chespie, wanna get back to training or eat first?”

Chespie perked up and ran ahead, “ **TO THE KITCHEN!** ”

“Chespie wait up!” Mairin ran after her partner to the kitchen.

* * *

“Serena! There you are!”

Serena and Aria turned around to Clemont, who was running towards them come to a halt.

Serena did a double-take at her friend’s breathless form, “Clemont are you okay?” He was very much well known for being the least enthusiastic and athletic in their group, so it is rather rare he ever willingly runs on his own, and that’s only when there’s something important going on.

“I’m fine. It’s a good thing I ran into you, my dad told me the news, Ash is awake! Bonnie’s with him right now!”

Serena’s face lit up with excitement and hope, before smiling apologetically towards Aria.

“Sorry Elle, would you mind—”

“Just go on ahead Serena. I’ll see you around, go to your friend now, ‘kay? We can always get in touch later.” Serena gave Aria a small smile and nod before turning to Clemont.

“Yeah, see you. Clemont let’s go!” Aria smiled in the direction the younger pair had dashed off to.

_“The phrase ‘rivals and friends’ exists for a reason Aria. We may be rivals and opponents on the stage, but we can still be close friends off it. If you ever need to rant, talk about anything, or even just go somewhere to let loose, feel free to give me a call now that we have each other’s numbers”_

“Thanks so much for this, Serena.”

* * *

Steven was sitting alone in his hotel room, looking at the pictures on his wallet as his mind drifted.

_“Mama!” a little light-blue haired boy ran and hugged a brunette who looked to be in her late-twenties to early-thirties._

_“Sorry I’m back so late Steven, so what’s that you’re hiding behind your back?”_

_The small boy’s smile brightened as he unrolled the paper behind him and proudly handed it to her._

_“I designed a new idea for a device to help track where you are and help get from place to place! I’m thinking of calling it Navipoke!”_

_“Come on, here.”_

_“Are you sure?”_

_The purple-haired champion, who was around 3 or 4 years younger, pushed Cynthia and Steven next to each other on the side for the champion photo._

_“Don’t worry, you get used to Leon’s slight pushiness. Eventually…” the magenta-haired champion muttered to them in reassurance._

_“ALDER YOU ARE FUCKING DEAD!” everyone laughed as Cynthia yelled at him through the screen._

_“IN YOUR FACE YOU THOTS!”  
  
_

_“OH SHUT IT STEEVY!”_

_“WHO ARE YOU CALLING STEEVY WALL-E?”_

_“OH YOU FUCKING DARE—WELL HOW ABOUT IT YOU ROCK FUCKER GET YOUR ASS HERE NOW!”_

_“AND WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I’M IN HOENN HUH?”_

_“DIANTHA! LEON! HOW COULD YOU!”_

_“YOU HEARD ME LANCE! YOU FUCKING HEARD ME!”_

_“YOU CAN’T SILENCE THE TRUTH!”_

_A sudden ping from all their cellphones was heard, they opened it to see a message from Satoshi._

**_OF Champions GC_ **

****

_Orange-2ndKantoChampSatoshi: All of you shut up and get back on track or I’m getting Charizard to flame your asses you hear me. And don’t think I’m not getting Agatha to help and use the cane_

_“Sato, are you alright?”_

_The 11-year-old looked up in surprise, “Steven, what are you doing here?”_

_Steven gave him a flat look before furrowing his eyebrows in concern, “Sato, we’re all worried, ya’know? You haven’t responded to any of our messages for an entire week and a half and buried yourself in work.”_

_His eyes widened slightly before turning away, “Sorry for worrying you.”_

_Steven’s lips thinned into a line, “Sato, there’s no need to apologise. Now, what’s bothering you?”_

A sudden frantic knock on his door brought him out of his thoughts.

He stood up and walked to the door, slipping his wallet back into a pocket.

“Diantha?” he blinked in surprise, weren’t they about to have a meeting in an hour? What was she doing here of all places instead of her office?

“Steven, I just got the news from the doctor, Satoshi’s awake,” Steven froze at the last phrase, tuning out anything after that.

“Dian, you’re serious?”

“Steve would I joke about this? No. Sato’s really awake Steve. So, let’s get going to the hospita—”

Diantha stopped as Steven suddenly ran right past her to the hospital.

A few minutes passed and no sign of Steven returning, but Metagross emerged from its pokeball on the desk.

“Steven forgot you could teleport, didn’t he?”

Metagross could only sigh in exasperation at its trainer’s forgetfulness when his mind is focused on something.

Gardevoir shook her head in amusement, definitely none of the champions were normal.

* * *

“Ah, that hit the spot. Thanks Bonnie,” Ash placed the glass of water down on the side table.

“No problem. Uh, sorry about earlier,”

Ash shook his head, a small smile on his face to her, “You shouldn’t have to be sorry Bonnie. If anything, I shou—”

“Ash, you’re awake!” Alain’s relived smile made itself well known as he panted in the doorway.

The blue core cell eyed Alain nervously and cautiously, as opposed to Squishy who greeted Alain with an eye-smile.

“Hey Alain!” “ **Hey Alain!** ” Bonnie and Dedenne greeted in synchronised motions and a wave.

Alain nodded to the girl and pokemon awkwardly, a small “Hi, good to see you.”

Bonnie, noticing the discomfort of the other Zygarde Core, stood up and picked up the two cores and Dedenne.

“I’ll be right back. I’m gonna go get us some drinks,” and with that she ran out of the room, leaving the two boys alone.

“ **SATOSHI YOU SHIT YOU FUCKING SCARED ME TO DEATH YOU ASSHOLE!** ” Pikachu ran in and jumped onto the bed, immediately hugging his trainer, being mindful of his injuries.

Ash chuckled as he hugged Pikachu back, “Sorry for worrying you again Pikachu. Here, want some?” He took a bottle of ketchup from the side table and handed it to Pikachu, who cheerfully took it.

“ **Apology accepted. No guarantee for everyone else though, good luck.** ”

“Ash, I’m so sorry.” Alain held his head down.

Ash looked at Alain sadly, before replacing it with a closed eye smile.

_“Lucario, I’m so sorry.”_

“It’s fine Alain. I know you didn’t mean it. I don’t blame you for what happened.”

“But—If I had, I just stood there when—”

_“Lucario! Hang in there! Don’t die!”_

Ash looked straight at Alain, “Alain, whether you like it or not, you wouldn’t have been able to do anything.”  
  


“But—”

“Alain, I don’t blame you. You were not, are not, and will never be to blame for that. If it has to be pinned on anyone, it would be Lysandre, not you. You… I know you don’t think you are, and I know even if I told you now, you wouldn’t think so, but you need to hear this. You weren’t responsible for this, any of this. You were a victim too, Alain.” Ash looked at him seriously.

Alain was trying to process Ash’s words. He couldn’t be a victim! He was the one who collected all that Mega Evolution Ener—

“You may have collected all that energy, but you didn’t do it to support them. You were doing it for Mairin and Chespie’s sake, weren’t you? Lysandre was the one who turned your good intentions against you, using you and using the energy you believed to be for Chespie’s recovery for evil. Think about it like a battle, you do what you think will be best, but sometimes, when you are so absorbed in the excitement of the battle,”

_“You’re right! I’ve been so focused on Contests and battles, we really haven’t played in a long time, huh Piplup?”_

“You forget about your pokemon’s ability and status. You do what you think is best, but then the opponent realises they were given a sudden opportunity to attack that you unintentionally created and use it against you.”

Alain wanted to argue, but anything he was about to say got shut down by that, he… couldn’t really argue with it. Ash himself was looking at him… oddly. Not the same kind of oddly like _that man,_ but just weird because he’s seen that look before, and never expected to see it on Ash. Weirdly enough, Ash’s analogy _does_ make sense.

“Alain, you aren’t the worst person I’ve ever met, far from it even. Trust me, if I’ve forgiven certain as— people I’ve met, there’s no reason at all I wouldn’t forgive you.”

Alain looked to Ash in shock before smiling. “Ash, thank you—”

“Ash!” Alain reeled back in shock and surprise as a dishevelled Clemont and Serena pushed the door open and rushed to Ash’s bedside, bright smiles on their faces.

* * *

Bonnie paid for the drinks from the vending machine, the three pokemon keeping silent in her bag. Particularly the two Zygarde cores silently glaring at each other.

As Bonnie found bench in the isolated area near the vending machine, she took a seat and let the pokemon out of her bag.

She drank her hot chocolate from the vending machine as the two legendaries argued, Dedenne trying to get them to listen to one another. Keyword, _trying_.

“ **He isn’t evil!** ”

“ **He worked for Team Flare! Was the one who captured me! Or have you forgotten—** ”

“ **Hey! There isn’t any need to argue! Alain’s—** ”

“ **So you’re taking the fucking bastard’s side too?** ”

“ **Don’t say such langu—** ”

“Hey, there isn’t any need to argue and please avoid bad words.” Bonnie gave them a stern glare, before sighing and returning to drinking her beverage.

The three pokemon paused, turning to the girl in shock.

“ **Bonnie,** ” the girl turned to Squishy and the others, tilting her head in confusion.

“Hm?”

“ **Did you just… understand what we were saying just now?** ”

“Um, well yeah. I mean, isn’t that normal? Ash said that he and his other friends could understand what their pokemon say too.” Bonnie replied before turning back to her drink, oblivious to the bewildered looks the three were giving her.

“ ** _What kind of human considers that normal?_** ” Every moment the blue-core Zygarde spent with these humans, the more bewildered they were, and even more of their beliefs about humans were debunked and thrown out the window.

* * *

Clemont and Serena both sat on the couch, filling Ash in about anything he missed such as Chespin and Chespie’s appetites being on full display through an eating competition, Alain adding his own stories and prospective on some of the events, when the door opened.

“I’m back— Clemont! Serena! You already came,” Bonnie entered, the two Zygarde cores and Dedenne peeking out of the open bag.

“Here Alain. Sweet Apple flavoured energy drink, right?”

“How did— Yeah, thanks Bonnie.” Alain took the drink from her hand and opened the bottle.

As he was halfway done with his drink, and the 4 travelling companions continued talking, the door was suddenly slammed open yet again.

Four humans and 3 pokemon stared at the panting Hoenn Champion by the door in bewilderment, Ash and Pikachu just shared a glance before silently sighing.

“Champion Steven, are you alright?” Serena nervously asked.

The Hoennian glanced, taking a moment longer to catch his breath before composing himself. “No worries, I’m fine. Just a little tired.” It was at that moment Steven caught Satoshi’s eye twitching ever so slightly. Well, he could definitely feel a lecture coming on about remembering things exist… again.

“I heard the news, it’s good to see you awake S— Ash. You gave everyone quite the scare when you suddenly collapsed.” The hidden meaning was clear, _Everyone in the chat was freaking out and planning murder, so you might wanna call them to stop them from doing something insane. Particularly Cynthia and Lance._

Satoshi nodded, “I know. I’m—”

“Sorry for the intrusion. Hey Ash, good to see you awake. Also, Steven, just a reminder we have to take care of some business in a while.” Diantha appeared at the doorway behind Steven, Gardevoir by her side.

“Ah! I have to get back to the gym now,”

“Now that you mention it, I still have to pick up Braixen and everyone from the pokecentre!”

“Well, I have to head back to the lab too. The professor’s probably worrying by now. I’ll see you later Ash.” With that, everyone started saying their goodbyes and trickling out of the room.

“I’m heading out to let them have some food. See ya Ash. Don’t strain yourself, ‘kay?”

Ash chuckled, “I promise I won’t Bonnie. I’ll see you later.” Bonnie was the last out of the room, now only the three Champions left.

“So, it’s nice to formally meet you, Champion Satoshi.”

“Ah, geez Dian, you already figured it out?” Satoshi glanced to Steven, who raised both of his hands up in the universal sign of surrender. Or in this case, ‘I swear it wasn’t me. She figured it out on her own.’

“I know what you’re thinking Sato, and no. Steven didn’t tell me, I just asked him to confirm whether you were Sato or not. I was gonna ask you after the league but… well, everything happened, and all.” She glanced off, her stance taking a nervous shift.

“ **You owe me some fucking ketchup, you hear.** ” Pikachu muttered, drifting off into a deep sleep on Ash’s lap.

Ash chuckled, petting Pikachu’s head fondly, before turning his head back up to Steven and Dianta.

“So, that business you mentioned earlier, another Champions Meeting?”

“Yup. Legendary fuckery meeting.”

“Does this even count as Legendary fuckery?”

“There were legendaries present, and they were fighting. So yes, according to what we’ve established at this point, it counts.”

“Plus there’s Legendary Fuckery rumours in _Galar_ apparently.” Steven chimed in.

“You’re shitting me… it’s Rose, isn’t it.” Ash deadpanned, and only sighing in exasperation when the two nodded.

“I know you just woke up, but are you gonna—”

“I’m joining. It’s legendary fuckery in two damn regions. It’s like the Diancie and Hoenn one again. Plus, honestly we kinda need everyone’s help at this point, considering how massive this event was. It was broadcast live in other places too, right?”

“Yeah. International level broadcast up until right before Lysandre showed up. After that, it was only broadcast throughout the entirety of Kalos, however most of the electricity went out in other areas at that point so they didn’t see it.”

“Ah shit. That’s gonna be a nightmare to deal with. You guys got the recordings?”

“All of them destroyed themselves. So, unless a person was watching live, they won’t be able to see what exactly happened. Also, thankfully, due to the danger of the situation, the closest shot they got of anyone was at least a kilometre or two away, and adding the height they were flying their helicopter at, it makes it near impossible to identify anyone.”

“We were really lucky with this one. However, did the crew filming identify any specifics?”

“At most, they only said ‘Gym leaders, Champions, and brave trainers’ I believe.”

“Hm… well, now this is gonna be a nightmare to deal with. What are we gonna tell the press?”

“Um… what do you mean?” Satoshi sighed, slumping back in his bed after Diantha asked the question.

“Will we say 2 champions, an Elite 4, the main gym leaders, and brave trainers, or three champions?” The two older champions eyes widened as they realised what Satoshi meant.

“Shit.” “Ah, fuck.”

“Guys, how long is there until the meeting anyways.” Shifting the topic was a good idea, better than ranting about the media and nosy reporters again and losing track of time.

“Ah, it starts at 12 so… 8 more minutes… Thanks for the reminder Sato. Oh, and just to clarify, this is the… pre-actual meeting call.” Diantha took out her capsule and proceeded to grab her laptop and set it up accordingly for the meeting.

“Here Sato. Leon’s gonna be there so you’re probably gonna want to put these on, right?” Satoshi blinked as Steven handed him his champion outfit, or at least just the top vest, cape, and hat.

“Um… Thanks? Why do you even have my Champion uniform in the first place Steve?” Satoshi raised an eyebrow, but continued slipping the top vest over the hospital gown.

“A ha ha, about that… I was gonna ask you to come with me and Dian for some shit before you left Kalos but…”

“He means he was planning to try to scare you and drag you with him to the Kalos Castle to introduce you to the elite 4 since surprisingly you haven’t met any of them so far despite your luck. Well… until this shit happened anyways.”

“Dian!”

“Sounds about right when it comes to you Steve, and you can’t deny that”

Steven heaved a sigh that sounded so fake to the younger two, “Why are you two against me like this?”

“Because there needs to be at least one responsible and sane person to deal with you shits and your chaos.”

“Like you two are any less chaotic!”

“I’m more responsible at least! I don’t wait until the very last minute to finish the paperwork I don’t like!”

“I at least have a proper sleep schedule and remember the word clouds exist!” The three glared at each other before bursting out in laughter.

“You ready Sato?” Diantha asked, slightly adjusting the position of the camera again to make sure all three of them are seen.

“Hang on, I just need to fix my hat so I can see shit.”

“Wait… where the fuck did you get your gloves?”

“I always bring gloves with me. An extra pair of the ones I wear while travelling, and of course I have the one for my champion outfit. It’s literally the only one in existence as far as we know, so of course I’d have it with me all the time.” He adjusted amd tugged on the gloves. As familiar as they were, it felt like it stung a lot to him. Not that he'll admit that aloud.

“I— You know what, I won’t even bother questioning how that survives the other shit your backpack manages to survive from.”

Ash chuckled at Steven’s face which basically screamed ‘fuck this shit’.

“Well, Tsume’s the one we have to thank for that! Alright, I’m done. Start whenever you’re ready Dian.”

Diantha nodded, hitting the ‘join call’ button, causing the screen to start loading. They waited for a few more moments until it was finished when they heard it. Another one.

Wallace: “YOU HEARD ME YOU FASHION DISASTER! YOU PILLOCK!”

Alder: “WHERE THE FUCK DID THE CONDO—”

Lance: “ALDER SHUT THE FUCK UP”

Leon: “WALLACE CAN YOU EVEN SPELL THAT WORD?”

Another chaotic mess of a meeting before it even starts.

Diantha sighed in disappointment, Satoshi facepalmed, and Steven…

“BET 30 POKEBILLS HE CAN’T!”

Wallace: “I CAN TOO!”

Cynthia: “Satoshi! You’re awake!”

Cynthia’s exclamation of joy turned everyone’s attention to the 12-year-old sitting on the bed.

Lance: “Satoshi! Good to know you’re alright.”

Lance’s smile gentled out towards Satoshi.

Leon: “Satoshi! You have no idea how glad I am you’re awake. Uh, fair warning, you might wanna contact Hop after this. He was worried sick, ya know?”

Satoshi nodded. Yeah, he really should talk to Hop again. Last time something like this happened, he really panicked.

“Sure thing.”

Alder: “Hey Sato, do you—”

Cynthia: “ALDER IF YOU DARE FINISH THAT YOU’LL HAVE A SHIT TON MORE TO WORRY ABOUT THAN WHAT YOU DID AGAINST SATO BACK IN UNOVA YOU HEAR ME!”

Leon: “Wait, wha—”

Lance: “Alder battled Sato, but fell asleep in the middle of the battle.”

Though Leon briefly went off screen, everyone heard his disappointed sigh and facepalm. Well, everyone besides Alder and Cynthia who were still arguing anyway.

Wallace: “That reminds me! I have the pla—”

“Wallace H. Mikuru! You are _not_ bringing those fucking plans out and _none_ of you are fighting Arceus!”

Cynthia: “He deserves it Sato!”

“No! _No one_ is going to fight Arceus!”

Lance: “Says the sma—”

“Wataru if you dare call me small I _will_ take your coffee stash away.” Satoshi’s threat caused his eyes to widen and dramatically gasp, looking at the younger champion through the screen in fear.

Lance: “You wouldn’t _dare._ ”  
  


“Taru, we’ve known each other for 2 years, _what the fuck do you think_? Now, before we go too far, we need to get this meeting to the topic we are _supposed_ to be on anyway. Legendary Fuckery.” Satoshi’s voice cut through, the seriousness and authority making itself clear. Before long, the Champions meeting was actually going smoothly with many small jabs and subtle arguments here and there.

* * *

“See you tomorrow Sato! And don’t worry, I’ll make sure this idiot doesn’t do anything stupid.”

“Dian, I’m older than both of you.”

“Alder’s older than all of us, so if by your logic age equals less stupidity, Alder would be the smartest and least stupid of all of us.”

“Sato! That’s just fucking cursed.”

“Point taken.”

“Well, see you. And no working _or_ strategizing before being given the all clear which would be at earliest tomorrow, you hear me?” Steven glared slightly at Satoshi.

“Yeah, don’t worry. Too much effort to do it. Plus, the others wanting to fight Arceus is bad enough. So, don’t go slacking off.”

“Geez. Well, bye Sato. See you tomorrow.” And with that, the two other Champions left and Satoshi was all alone in his room apar from the sleeping form of Pikachu next to him.

Taking the nearby videophone on the nightstand that Steven left. Thankfully Cynthia taught him how to use one back in Unova, otherwise there was no way he’d be able to call anyone.

After dialling a number, the screen loaded, until a 10-year-old boy with purple hair appeared on screen.

“Hey Hop, how’ve you been?”

“Satoshi! You scared the crap out of me! You know how terrifying it is seeing your best friend standing on the podium and suddenly seeing a major destruction and evacuation!”

Ash chuckled, “Sorry Hop… Wait, you were watching?”

The boy through the screen nodded, a serious frown adoring his face. “Yeah, I convinced my parents to let me stay up late to watch the league. Then suddenly when the crisis happened, I watched the entire thing on the telly. My parents were gonna scold me for staying up for twelve hours just for the league, but they didn’t when they realised that there was a major incident happening.”

Ash would be lying if he said he didn’t flinch. It wasn’t often that Hop could _watch_ the events unfold. Even if he watched some things before, like the Mt. Cornet, the Entei incident, the Lugia incident, the Diance incident, those were all only small snippets that didn’t capture the full danger of the event. The crisis however…

“Don’t worry Satoshi, I understand why you didn’t tell me the details of the other incidents. Just… it was scary, y’know? You’re one of my best friends, one of the strongest champions to ever live, and yet—”

“Hop, I really should be the one to say sorry. I know you’re trustworthy, and also old enough to know to not share information too much, but I just…”

“Like with Max, you don’t fully explain what to do for the safety of everyone else. I’ve already told you Sato, I get it. I’ve known you for too long to not know how shitty your self-preservation is.” Hop said in a mock-serious tone, trying his best to conceal a smile.

“Hop!” The two continued to chat for two hours until Hop had to go to bed.

“See ya!” After the call ended, Ash thought back to what he remembered after collapsing.

_“COME BACK!”_

He held his head in his hand, just what was that?

* * *

**Recycle Bin For Busted Minds**

MayIBeWithYou: MAX WHAT THE FUCK IS THE STUPIDITY OF YOUR CLASS THIS YEAR

GlassesMeanSmarts: YOU THINK I’D KNOW BY NOW BUT _NO_

SteelyStones: Yo, Sato’s awake

GetEmGarch: STEVEN DO YOU KNOW NOTHING SANITY

GetEmGarch: *DO YOU KNOW NOTHING OF SUBTLTEY

ContestBlitzingPrincess: I’d be lying if I said I’m surprised she wrote the wrong word in a sentence of wrong grammar

FlamingLesGO: STEVEN WHY ARE YOU LIKE THIS

FlamingLesGO: WHY ARE ALL THE CHAMPIONS LIKE THIS

MayIBeWithYou: Zoe, you aren’t the one who travelled with a champion through a region or two. You’d think we’d know by now considering we travelled with Sato _but no_

ContestBlitzingPrincess: IF HE’S AWAKE WHERE IS THAT STUPID TWIN OF MINE

ContestBlitzingPrincess: WE NEED TO FINISH WHAT WE STARTED

WhaterMother: DAWN BERLITZ _YOU SHITS ARE NOT FINSHING THAT CURSED ASS SCRIPT_


End file.
